1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, an information processing method and a recording medium storing an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be a case where a service level agreement (SLA) is made between a device vender and a client, the device vender vending, for example, an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral; copy machine, scanner, printer, facsimile, camera, etc. In the service level agreement, warranty contents with respect to a normal operation of a device are defined with an operating rate of the device as an index.
As means for implementing the service level agreement, it is considered to use a system for remotely monitoring a state of a device through a network (hereinafter, referred to as the “device management system”). Using the device management system, it is expected to improve an operating rate of a device by detecting a malfunction early to take a rapid response to the malfunction.
If a device malfunction is detected in the device management system, there may be a case where it is not appropriate to determine the duration of the device malfunction based on information acquired from the device by the device management system.
For example, in a case where the device management system periodically acquires information from a device at a predetermined time interval, elimination of an abnormality, which is detected at a certain time point, may be detected, at the earliest, after the predetermined time interval has passed from the certain time point. Thus, if the abnormality is eliminated within the predetermined time interval, it is possible that the duration of the abnormality is estimated to be longer than the actual duration.